No such thing as a fairytale
by MimiBangs
Summary: Sonny and Chad have been dating for 3 months now. They want to take their relationship to a whole new level but would the feud between the Falls and Randoms prevent this? They would do anything, even another Camp! It gets better so R & R! Multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1: He's Back

Sonny with a chance fanfiction : No such thing as a fairytale

(sorry I changed the title. I know sound so cliche)

**Chapter 1: He's back**

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters or sonny with a chance, haha though I wish I did

Summary: Randoms+Falls=? Chad and Sonny try to end the feud between the two shows. So they had another camping trip. Who knows, in between activities, there might be new relationships, a little hugging, kissing... Special apearences of James Conroy. Multi-chapter. Sorry I suck at summaries.

* * *

**Chad's POV:**

Why can't people just understand that I am happy with Sonny? Why are all my castmates against me dating Sonny. Sure, they are my the actors and actresses of the number 1 tween show, with me as the lead role of Mackenzie in Mackenzie Falls, but the So Random! are so much better and so friendly.

Like Penelope just drives me crazy. She went to the extreme! How could she do that to my lady! Sonny is the most down to earth girl I have ever met. She's my Sonshine! And even then, those Randoms actually help my lady.

I just,... I just wished I was a random!

Whooaaa, did I just say that? I am confused.

I think I am becoming insane, must be a little sick of staying on set. Ever since Penelope left Mackenzie Falls, it's a lot less of drama. Miss Drama Queen is gone and now I feel a little more safe about my lady.

But what if it happens again?

What if Skyler or Ferguson likes Sonny?

What if Sonny gets a stalker?

What if Sonny leaves me for someone else?

What if SONNY LEAVES ME FOR ZAC EFRON?

I think I am being paranoid.

"Hey, Chad! Snap out of it! You were suppose to turn around to face me!" Skyler snapped his fingers at my face and turned my chair to face him.

"WOW, dude, Chad looks sick. Chad you alright?" Ferguson asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. EVERYONE TAKE FIVE! I think I am getting a headache. I'm going to get some Froyo from the cafeteria."

"More like going to see his girlfriend!"Skyler whispered to Ferguson.

"I HEARD THAT!"

I walked past the prophouse. No one was there. I wonder where they are... Oh well, I am hungry and I don't care but I sent an SMS to Sonny.

_**Hey m'lady. Missed you. Gonna be at the cafeteria wanna come?**_

_**-Chad**_

_**Missed you too 3. Sorry, Chad. I am still on set. Marshall's making us work extra hard to boost our ratings up again. I thought I told you already. **_

_**-Sonny**_

_**Oh yeah, I forgot. **__**Since I can't see you on set today, can I bring you to a date tonight? Chinese?**_

_**-Chad**_

_**Can we stay at my house. I'll be tired. We can have take-outs**_

_**-Sonny**_

_**That doesn't sound like a date to me. Oh well, sure. See you later, I'll meet you at your dressing room at 5**_

_**-Chad**_

_**OK! See you later. Can't wait to see you later**_

_**-Sonny**_

I smiled. Not much of a date but at least I get to see m'lady. Can't wait. I headed to the cafeteria. There wasn't anyone there except for the lunch lady who and the guard. Lets just say they are doing things you wouldn't want to see. I fake coughed, sending them to jump apart. "Get a room!" I shouted. They smiled sheepishly. I headed to the Froyo machine. Just about to turn the lever, when I heard, "Cooper... I never expected the dramaking to be eating Froyo." The voice laughed hysterically. I shuddered at his voice. I turned around to see the person I despised.

"Conroy?"

* * *

Hehe, I love cliffys:) Well you just have to wait for the next chapter. What does James Conroy want and what is he doing at Condour's Studios.


	2. Chapter 2: Expect The Unexpected

**Chapter 2: Expect the unexpected**

Disclaimer: see in chapter 1

Thanks for all those who favourite my stories. Glad you liked it. Here's chapter 2.

* * *

Sonny POV:

"CUT CUT CUT! Nico you were suppose to bow down to Tawni! Why can't you get it right?"

"But Marshall I'm hungry. Everytime I see Tawni's cheese hat I get distracted. Marshaaaallll, can we please take a break!"

I giggled hearing what Nico said. Just last week he came to me for advice cause he has a crush on Tawni. And he was actually staring at Tawni, not at the hat, obviously. Look at him looking all lovesick. But, Tawni has high-standards with the guys she dates. So, I don't think it would be soon that they date. Though, I can't wait. Nico is a nice guy. Perfect for tawni.

"Alright guys. That's all for today then. Tomorrow, report back here by 8."

All of us groaned. We all agreed, Marshall was overworking us. Who knew you could get sick of performing your own sketch. Hmmm, it's only 3. Oh well, I think chad's still at the cafeteria. Maybe I could surprise him. I grinned thinking that I could finally see my boyfriend today. And we still have to discuss the camping trip for the Falls and So Random!. Well, Mr Condour has been sick of the constant fighting among his best two shows. Knowing that me and Chad are dating, he left us in-charge. Hopefully our two shows end the feud. We wouldn't want to disappoint Mr. Condour would we.

I walked down the hallway with The rest of my castmates to the cafeteria to get Froyo.

"Shut up will you! Sonny's MY GIRLFRIEND! Back off her! Lay a finger off her and I swear I will kill you!"

It was Chad! I ran to the cafeteria to see Chad fuming. Well there in front of him was... Him, James Conroy.

"Chad calm down," I ran over to him and hugged him.

He hugged me back, holding tightly on me protectively. He glared at James.

James was about to say something else when the rest of my castmates arrived.

"Sonny you alright." Tawni ran over at my side.

Grady threw his cheese at James while Zora glared at him.

"James, why are you here and what do you want!"

Chad tighten his grip around my waist, knowing I was growing angry.

"heh, Mr. Condour called me down. Didn't you hear, I'm guest starring on your show," replied James, showing no emotion.

"WHATTT!" all of us screamed.

"yeah I am. Oh and I already got the script. Says here that I've got to kiss you, Sonny. By the end of the week, I can guarantee you will fall head over heels for me!" he held up the script.

Tawni POV:

What the he is that Conroy jerk doing here!  
Clearly his cross the line. Why the hell would Sonny like him?  
If I am not wrong, Chad's definitely not happy with this. Neither is Sonny. This isn't normal for Sonny. Sonny is always so sunny. Chad looks like he can explode anytime and could probably punch James.

I gestured over to Nico and Grady.

"you better get off our sight before anything else happens," Nico said calmly.

This is why I actually like Nico. He is always so calm. But to bad, I can't tell anyone I like him. I have a reputation to keep.

"What's all the screaming about! Can't we have a peaceful studios for once!"

Uh oh, that voice, clearly, it's not a good sign.

"Oh Mr. Condour, we were just discussing about the camp trip. And we definitely aren't deciding on the right place," Sonny tried to cover up.

Good cover up, Sonny.

"Didn't I tell you guys, we are going to camp at the same place as last time.".

Uh oh...

"Wait, there's a camp!"James exclaimed.

Oh no...

"Yes there is. And since you have guest starred on both shows, you are invited to go for the camp. And I'm not taking No for am answer." Mr. Condour turned around an walked towards the hallway as he received a call.

Phew, lucky Mr. Condour left. Now to Sonny, Chad and James.

Chad was growling at James.

Chad POV:

Why? Grrrr...

"Come on, Chad. We don't have to entertain James. We are just going to waste our time, when we can go on the date you suggested," replied m'lady who seem rather calm by now.

She look at me with her puppy dog eyes. How could I resist? How could I say no to m'lady.

"Alright then m'lady. But we are not going to discuss about the camp. We're going to the beach first. Shall we?" I held put my arm to her.

She interlocked our fingers. We walked out of the cafeteria, leaving that jerk with the rest of the randoms.

Hopefully this date would get our minds of HIM. and maybe if I'm lucky, I can get my first kiss with sonny.

* * *

Heehee:) I thought of leaving a cheeky Chad. And hopefully I do leave a kiss on one of the next coming chapters. Please review! Thanks to those who favourited my story even if this is my first. Love you guys:) More drama coming up soon! Promise!


	3. Chapter 3: Relationships Aren't Easy

**Chapter 3: Relationships aren't easy**

Disclaimer: look at chapter 1  
Omg, now I'm so addicted to camp rock 2 song. Wouldn't change a think by Demi and Joe is just pure awesome:D  
Thanks to the 30 of you who favourited my story. Glad you like it. I'm doing my best to update once a day. Enjoy this chapter. Get ready for a longer chapter. Oh and review please! Follow me on twitter. .com/caprioarmaldo  
Love, Alison.

* * *

Tawni POV:

Hmmm... Typical Sonny. Always know the right thing to say. Glad she managed to stop Chad. Knowing Chad, he was about to punch that jerk. Believe me, I know Chad, but I pretend I don't. Sometimes I'm so jealous of Sonny. Chad changed because of her. And look at Chad it's so obvious he is so in love with Sonny. I just wished Nico likes me. I like him. Well more than how a friend should like each other. Better get girl advice from Sonny tomorrow.

Well, since Sonny left and is definitely more interested in her date than our girls night out, might as well make use of it and spend time with Nico. But too bad, I'll have to drag Grady and Zora along. Oh well, anything works for me since I have nothing to do tonight. And if I can see a certain someone.

Zora POV:

It's unusual to see Tawni so deep in thought. And why is she staring at Nico?

"Hello! Earth to Tawni!" I shouted at her.

"Oh well, clearly it's boring here. If you need me I'll be at home. Call me," James said winking at Tawni.

"See you later loverboy," Nico snapped, clearly angry since he flinched when he saw that jerk wink at Tawni. We all know Nico likes Tawni but we don't know if she likes him back. It's kind of hard to read her. She's pretty much a good actress.

Tawni shrugged it off. Typical.

"Hey guys. Wanna go shopping? Sonny's not the only person who can have fun you know," Tawni said still staring at Nico.

All of us grumbled but we followed anyway. It's strange she never invites us for shopping. Only Sonny. Weird...

Somehow, Nico smiled even when grumbling. This is definitely going to be one interesting night. I wonder what's in Grady's mind. He seems so distracted.

Grady POV:

Cheese. Cheese. I need cheese. Cheese. Cheese.

(well of course. Tee hee:P)

Chad POV:

Surprisingly Sonny didn't put up much a fight on the date. Must be really tired from rehearsals. I hope those randoms won't mind me stealing m'lady from them. I have definitely cone in good terms with my girlfriend's castmates.

And she is quiet. Normally she would be singing in the car or even humming. I looked over her and I knew she was still thinking about James. I reached my hand to her thigh and squeezed it giving her reassuring smile that everything will be fine. She smiled. Everytime she smiles she makes me melt. I sound so cheesy.

I stopped at my house wanting to surprise her. I wasn't actually gonna bring her to the beach. I wanted to bring her to my house to show her a little something. Well, a song i wrote about her. Probably bring her to dinner later for Chinese. Nothing fancy, i know. But Sonny made me become a normal guy. Blame her not me. Nah, I'm actually bringing her on our 3months anniversary date.

Sonny actually broke my thoughts when I heard her saying "whooaaa!" in awe. Guess she hasn't see a mansion before. Glad her first mansion she saw was mine. Haha.

"Chad, this isn't a beach. This is a mansion!"

"I know, this is my house. Don't worry my parents aren't home. Only my little sister's at home. Come along now, I want to show you something."

I grabbed her arm and brought her in my house.

Sonny POV:

Woaahh, Chad lives in a mansion. This is so cool. MY BOYFRIEND LIVES IN A MANSION! I was still in awe and Chad was dragging me to the door.

Before I knew it, "Chaddy!" the door open and a girl of same age as me jumped into Chad's arm.

"Awwhhh, chaddy, who knew you were a softy. This girl is too adorable for me to get jealous of her hugging my boyfriend," I said laughing.

"Hey I'm not a softy! And don't call me Chaddy," Chad fake pouted but soon laughed.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR SONNY MUNROE!"

"That name's stuck to me. And yes I'm Sonny Munroe, your brother's girlfriend," I replied smiling.

"Oh my gosh it's really you! I love So Random! I love you!"

"Glad to know at least one Cooper likes the show I'm on," I smirked at Chad.

"Are you kidding me? Chad loves your show too. He's been watching your show ever since you join the show. He keeps rambling on how cu-"

Chad rushed over to close his sister's mouth. I couldn't help but giggle. He was definitely blushing furiously.

She licked Chad's hand that was covering her mouth.

"Eew... That's gross! What did I say about licking my hand."

She grinned.

"Hey, looks like a certain tomato is hiding a lot of things. I kind of like your sister. Hey, I haven't got your name. What was your name?"

"Melanie, Melanie Lynn Cooper. Just call me Mel," she said smiling and hugged me.

"I'm definitely gonna remember your name. I wanna be best of friends. So tell me everything about Chad over here." I asked ushering her over to the living room leaving a shocked Chad at the doorway.

"Hey wait up!"

We giggled but continued to the living room. Something tells me that we will be the best of friends.

We continued talking without realizing that Chad felt left out. I excused myself when So Random! was on to find myself sitting on the sofa, next to him.

"Miss me," I whispered in his ear.

"Of course I did. It was suppose to be me spending time with you together. But you were busy with my sis so I didn't disturb you. And I'm glad the two most important girls in my life are getting along," he whispered back, smiling.

I smiled too," So, what was it you wanted to show me anyway?"

He interlocked his fingers with mine and brought me down the hallway leading to many rooms.

We stopped at the end of the hallway at a golden door with the letter "C" carved into it.

He opened the door while leading me into the room. "you have entered CDCs room. Feel free to roam," he said sarcastically.

I giggled at his attempt to be funny.

I looked around to see pictures of him and sister when they were young. "I prefer the younger Chad better, be looks so much more cuter." I said cheekily. He came over to me wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.

He whispered into my ear, " You know you like me Munroe. And I'm always cute."

I shuddered feeling his hot breath on my neck.

"Nah, your sister's cuter," I said. He looked confused, letting go of me and I laughed, looking at his facial expression.

"Oh you are going to pay, Munroe!" he place his fingersby my sides tickling me.

"Mel is cuter!"

He tickled harder.

"Say it!"

"Never!"

He tickled me harder causing me to fall on the floor.

"Ok ok, My boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper is cute!"

"Good choice Sonny." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

I giggled. I spotted a guitar by his bedside and asked," I didn't know you played the guitar."

"Like you said before, you don't know much about me and I intend to tell you everything. Yes, I play the guitar, write and sing and I wanted to show you a song I wrote about you.".

I shoved the guitar, signaling for him to play. He grinned and grabbed the guitar from my hands. He played, full of emotions, looking intently into my eyes when playing.

When he ended the song, I was speechless. I was so touched by what he did for me.

"So what did you think?"

I didn't know what words to express it. I threw my arms around his neck and whispered into his ears," That was brilliant, just perfect. I loved it, Chad. You've got to record that for me.".

"What's the point of a recording when you have the original singer as your boyfriend," he smirked.

"Whatever, Jerk!"

"At least I'm your jerk."

I let go of my grip, gazing intensely into his eyes. All I long was to be with him. Before I knew it, both our heads were so close to each other. He leaned his forehand on mine. As we closed the gap between us, our lips connected to our first kiss. I swear I could feel sparks like electricity passing through one another. When we parted, we never stop looking at each other, my forehead still resting on his. I couldn't believe that I, Sonny Munroe have kissed my boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper and felt sparks.

"Did you know you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

I couldn't help but blush. He leaned forward for another kiss.

"But Chad... What about Jame-"

He cut me off by Covering his palm on my mouth.

"Don't ruin our time talking about that jerk. Anyway, it's our 3 months anniversary tomorrow. Let's just enjoy it together." he smiled sweetly. How could I resist it.

"Come on let's get something to eat. Let's get some Chinese food. Get it delivered. I think Mel would realize we were gone," he said grabbing my arm and kissed my forehead.

I followed him towards the living room where Mel was watching Mackenzie Falls. I didn't realize we had spent more than half an hour in Chad's room.

"But aren't your parents coming home?" I asked, afraid of meeting Chad's parents.

"Nah they're normally out of town. That's why Mel here is following us to camp since I don't want her staying here alone with all the maids."

She groaned.

"That's awesome! Yay, Mel's going to camp with us. Yay!" I gave her a tight hug.

"Too tight Sonny!" she tried loosening my grip.

I could hear Chad laughing from where he was. I took the pillow on the sofa and threw it at his direction. I laughed at him this time," Look whose laughing now!"

I smirked at his direction but kissed his cheek, teasing him.

Chad grabbed his cell to call for Chinese. He didn't have to ask what we wanted cause he knew us too well. Somehow everytime I hear Chad's name, I can't help but smile. Everytime at his presence, my heart feels like running a marathon. Maybe Mum was right, I am in love. But, but, it's only 3 months... Maybe I am being paranoid. Yes, I do love him, but, I don't know if he loves me back.

* * *

So hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I promised, a Channy kiss. Hope it's enough fluff. Review please. We'll find out about Chad soon. Dont worry. This is my longest chapter so far! Thanks guys. Love you all:)!


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Talk

**Chapter 4: The Girl Talk**

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Well, sorry for the super late chapter... To be nice and repay for late chapter, thus chapter is longer than chapter 3. Watched sonny with a secret again and problem with pauly on youtube since I'm not back home. And apparently Chad and Sonny are gonna breakup in Tween choice. No more Channy soon! See about it here: .  
Follow me on twitter:  
.com/caprioarmaldo  
Find me on YouTube: BigRedUnderpants

So here's chapter 4.

Read and review please.

* * *

Chad's POV:

I can't believe I, Chad Dylan Cooper, kissed my girlfriend, Sonny Munroe. Wow, after so long! After 3 months!

I wasn't fully focused on the screen even when The Falls was on. Oh come on don't be shocked! Sonny is m'lady and leave m'lady alone! Well, sonny is my girlfriend, definitely more important then my show. I don't know what this feeling is. Butterflies in my tummy. It feels so good. I've kissed so many girls before(I'm not a player) but somehow this kiss feels so different, so special. I don't know. Am I in love. No! Chad Dylan Cooper does not love, people love him. But does Chad, sonny's boyfriend love?

I'm confused.

Somehow, Sonny stopped talking even when her head rested on my shoulder. I felt her arm wrap around my waist. I turned my head to face a snoring Sonny. I giggled. I pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her fore head.

Should I wake her up and bring her home? Or should I carry her to sleep in my room?

Almost answering my question, Mel spoke up as she walked out of the room," Don't wake her up,Chaddy. Carry her up go your room.". She smiled as she motioned me.

I swiftly carried her trying not to wake her up. Something I got used to was Sonny's snoring. I thinks it's kinda cute. One thing I love about her. Wait, like not love. Ugh, I'm really confused. Maybe I should have one of those girly advice with Tawni or something.

I carried Sonny down the hallway to my room. I knew that Mel was following but I chose to ignore. Mel helped me opened the door. I lay Sonny on my bed and place the covers on. As I watched her deep in sleep, I couldn't help but smile. I kissed her by the forehead and sat on the sofa next to my bed.

Mel sat by me.

"She's a nice girl. First girlfriend of your I actually like."

I playfully smacked her shoulder and she giggled.

"No, I'm serious. All you previous girlfriends were the slutty type. But Sonny is so down to earth even if she's famous. I'm glad you're dating her"

"I'm glad to." I couldn't help but smile even if she did insult me but actually acknowledge Sonny. So I'm happy.

"You know, it's so obvious you love her." she winked at me.

I flinched, " WHAT!" I shouted, not loud enough to wake Sonny. Sonny is a heavy sleeper anyway.

"Someone's in denial!" she said playfully, playfully hitting my shoulder.

I blushed furiously but did my best to cover my face.

"Oh come on Chad. It's so obvious. The way you look her everytime. Look so loving. Same goes for Sonny. Everytime you are together, you guys are in you're in your own world. Don't lie Chad. You love her!"

"I don't know, Mel. I know I love her. Im falling for her. Even if I love her, little Sis, isn't it too early to fall in love. It's only been 3 months."

"Oh come on Chad. Gimme a break. You love her. That's a huge thing. And it's never too early to fall in love. Come on, Chad. This is your first girlfriend I ever like."

"Alright, then. I do love her. When should I tell here I love her?"

"Tomorrow! During your 3 months aniversary. It's perfect!"

"What! Are you out of your mind! I don't even know she loves me back." I screamed at her.

Mel pulled me by the arm to the living room.

"Look, I'm a girl. And I can tell whether a girl is in love. That sleeping beauty over at your room is definitely in love with you. You know what I will call Tawni right now to knock some sense into you. Tawni is better at this!"

(if u guys are asking, Melanie and Tawni are friends, just that they rarely talk because of Chad and the rivalry between the shows)

I kept quiet, not able to think of what to say. I definitely need advice from Tawni so I did not oblige.

Mel put herself on speaker as she sat on the sofa. I joined her.

"Hey Tawn! You free?"

"Oh hey Mel! I'm at the mall with Nico, Grady and Zora. Whassup?"

"Well, my stupid big brother here needs Sonny advice!"

"Really? I'll be right there! Is it ok if I bring Nico and Grady along. I'll drop Zora off at her home."

I didn't want Nico and Grady to come over. I just don't want them to know just yet. So, I spoke up,"Do you really think Nico and Grady would be off any help? Because the last time I remembered them giving advice, they told me that Sonny doesn't like me any more!"

"Hey, I heard that. That's quite hurtful!" I heard Nico on the line.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, good point. Ok then, see you soon!"

Mel put down the phone and went to the porch to wait for Tawni. I turn my gaze to The screen when I heard Sonny's voice. Well, it was one of her promos. I didn't understand why my heart beat so quickly everytime I see her face or hear her voice even when on the television. Is this the feeling of love? Is this what it feels like to be in love? What if Sonny rejects me and say that she doesn't love me?

Chad cannot take rejection!

Soon, I heard a car pull up at my porch. And the sound of keys. Looks like Tawni's here!

Tawni's POV:

Been a while since I step a foot on The Cooper's residents home.

I walked down to the porch to see Mel there.

She hugged me," It's been a while Tawni since I talked to you!"

"So anyway, where's that idiot that is Sonny's, ... ugh, boyfriend?"

"Watching TV in the living room. Is my brother that bad?"

"Yeah! Everyday he comes to the prop house gloating about himself. But ever since he dated Sonny. Not much. That's why I do anything to make both happy and still dating! Even, if it does disgust me at times... How they get mushy and all with their corny talk..."

Well I was actually telling half the truth... In fact I care for them both. Especially Sonny. They're the closest I get to a bestfriend. Even Chad's my childhood friend.

"Hey Tawns!" Chad greeted me motioning me to sit on the sofa across me.

"So what's the crisis that require experts like me to drop shopping?" I asked.

"Chad..." she stopped for a dramatic pause,"Chad doesn't know how to say I love you to Sonny!"

"Whoaa, whoa, whoa! Major Crisis! Good think you have experts like me who is willing to drop shopping. This is worth my caring and help. Wait a sec, you like Sonny? I thought you hate all of Chad's girlfriends?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sonny is so down to earth. Unlike all his previous girlfriends who are so slutty. And it's the first time I see my brother head over heels to a nice girl. I don't want him to ruin it!" she feigned anger.

I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"So Chad, all you have to do is come up with your lame cheesy speech of yours. Kiss her and say you love her. Tomorrow's perfect time to tell her. It's your 3 month anniversary," I couldn't believe Chad was being silly.

"Hah! I told you! I told you so!" Mel mocked her brother. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Told who what?" I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around, "Hey Sonny."

How much of the conversation did she hear anyway. My face went pale.

"Come on Sonny, say goodbye to your boyfriend there. I'm bring you home."

Sonny POV:

I didn't know how I got to Chad's room. Must have fallen asleep. I was walking at the hallway to the living room when I heard Mel shriek, "I told you! I told you!"

I ran in to the room.

I was so curious I blurted out, "Told who what?"

All of them looked at me as if I told them my mother died or something.

That was until Tawni ceared the tension, trying to change the subject, "Come on Sonny, say goodbye to your boyfriend there. I'm bring you home."

I knew they were hiding something but I was too tired to argue, "Fine, but you three arent going to get away easily!"

I went over to Chad and hugged him, whispering a good night in his ear and a quick peck on his lips. I waved a goodbye at them before Tawni and I headed for the car. I guess I could ask Tawni in the car.

* * *

I'm terribly sorry for the super duper late chapter...  
As said, it is a longer chapter. Don't be mad at me. And sorry for all grammar errors and stuff. In a hurry. Well actually I am in Singapore for vacation. It's pretty cool but difficult to get a connection...

Do expect the next chapter out sooner or later:P Though no promises...

Love, Alison


	5. Chapter 5: Another lovesick dude

**Chapter 5: Another lovesick dude**

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Well, sorry for the super late chapter... Been on holiday at Singapore for a month. I feel bad now... Watched camp rock 2 on demand, let's just say it was awesome. Probably gonna start a new camp rock 2 fanfic

Thanks to those who had reviewed

Can't believe its **566 HITS**, **13 FAVOURITES** and **15 ALERTS**! Thank you so much! I promise I will write more!

Follow me on twitter: /AlisonBubbly  
Find me on YouTube: BigRedUnderpants

So here's chapter 4.

Read and review please.

**Sonny POV:**

I wonder what Chad, Mel and Tawni being so secretive about.

"Hey Tawni! What were you and Chad talking about just now?"

Can't help it, I'm just so curious...

"That's something you will find out soon! It's a secret!" she grinned widely, eyes still on the road.

This is so unlike Tawni. Why is she acting so strangely? And most importantly, why is my boyfriend and my best friend hiding something from me?

I sighed. She seemed so determined not to tell me. I hope it's just nothing bad.

Well, look on the bright side, I am happy that my boyfriend is getting along well with my castmates.

She dropped me off at my house. Too tired to even change, I just went straight to my room to sleep or even have supper with Mom.

_Next Day:_

I woke up early, let's say 4am. It be 4 hours till I am due to work. I went over to the mirror- and wow am I such a MESS!

I got into the showers before pulling on a tank top and shorts. A morning jog wouldn't hurt, wouldn't it. Yes, I am a morning person but I don't wake up at 4am. I guess my mind keep still thinking about what Tawni, Mel and Chad were talking about.

Hopefully I would forget about it. I ran around the block but knocked into someone.

"Owww. I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. I am so sorry," I apologized getting up in my feet to help the man.

He grabbed my hand and stood up. He looked at me and saw a wound on my hand. He somehow looked so familiar...

"Come on Sonny. My house is just across the street. Let's get that wound cleaned up," said the man.

I followed him still trying to figure out who he was.

He lead me to a house which seems to be so quiet. What do you expect? Its 4.30am!

**Skyler's POV:**

Woahh... I can't believe it! The most beautiful girl that I love is in my house! I brought her into my house, trying to hide my smile. I just wish she wasn't dating Chad. Chad's almost my best friend, I can't betray him. But I Love SONNY! I can't help it. Her smile is just so perfect. Look at it. Wait why is she frowning now?

"Hello earth to you, whoever you are! You look so familiar, who are you anyway?" she asked.

My heart shattered. She don't even know me.I bet she doesn't even know I am Chad's co-star and best friend. Maybe she doesn't even know I exist.

"Hello, you there?" she snapped her fingers at my face. Wow, I must have zoned out...

"Yeah I am here... And I am Skyler, you should know me as Chad's bestfriend and co-star," I replied, staring intently at her face.

"Oh yeah, I know you. So that explains why I know you. Look I am truly sorry I knocked into you just now," she started smiling, mmm, how I can't resist it. Her beautiful smile is turning me on.

God, BAD, BAD thoughts...

She is Chad's GIRLFRIEND! You do not like her!

Who am I kidding,

I am in love with Sonny Munroe.

**Sonny's POV**:

I will never get anywhere if Skyler keeps zoning out like that. Sigh...

At least he already cleaned my wound and wrapped it with bandage. It kinda still hurts.

"So I guess I should leave. It's already 5am. And thank you so much for helping me clean your wound," I smiled weakly before standing up.

"No problem. It's the least I can do since I lo-, I mean since you're Chad's girlfriend," What was he saying? And, why is he blushing?

Oh well whatever. I turned to head out of the house but something grabbed me by the wrist.

He KISSED me! Yes, he did. I was so confused. What am I doing. Sonny Munroe, he is kissing you on the lips, do something about it! You have a boyfriend you love for god sake!

I pushed him and slapped him hard on the face. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I have a boyfriend! And that boyfriend of mine happens to be your best friend!"

I ran out of the door, slamming it hard. I knew Skyler was following me.

He managed to catch up with me and confronted me," Look Sonny, I am so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I am so sorry... But I am in love with you."

I ignored him and walked home. What am I suppose to do. Now I have three people who likes me – Skyler, James and Chad. Maybe I shouldn't care. I love Chad, my boyfriend and that's all that matters, right.

I walked home the long way, thinking of so many things. I was getting a headache...

Mom was already up. "Morning, sweetie. What's wrong?"she asked giving me breakfast.

"Nothing," I replied. She knew I was lying but dropped the matter.

After breakfast, Mom send me to the studios at 7(well, early) as she had to be early for work.

I walked to the prop house. What am I suppose to do. I am so confused. Should I tell Chad? But I would ruin our 3 month anniversary. I headed over the piano.

I started singing(Couldn't resist it. Demi Lovato's song from camp rock 2-It's Not too late)

_"Here am I am, feels like the walls are closing in_  
_Once again, it's time to face it and be strong_  
_I wanna do the right thing now_  
_I know it's up to me somehow_  
_I've lost my way_

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
_I never mean to let you all down_  
_And now I've go to try to turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_Maybe it's not too late_  
_Maybe it's not too late_

_So I'll take a stand even though it's complicated_  
_If I can I wanna change the way I made it_  
_I wanna do the right thing now_  
_I know it's up to me somehow_  
_I'll find my way_

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
_[ Find more Lyrics on /mv1q ]_  
_I never mean to let you all down_  
_And now I've go to try to turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_Maybe it's not too late_

_I'm gonna find the strength to be the_  
_One that holds it all together_  
_Show that I'm sorry but I_  
_Know that we can make it better_

_If I could take it all back I would now_  
_I never mean to let you all down_  
_And now I've go to try to turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_Maybe it's not too late_

_I never mean to let you all down_  
_And now I've go to try to turn it all around_  
_And figure out how to fix this_  
_I know there's a way, so I promise_  
_I'm gonna clean up the mess I made_  
_Maybe it's not too late_  
_Maybe it's not too late"_

I was so confused... Not realising it, Tawni and Chad was watching me in the prop house.

"That was so good Sonny," Tawni said, hugging me. So unlike Tawni...

Unlike Tawni, Chad saw right through me and asked," That song was about you right? A new song I presume. What's wrong Sonny? You know you can, tell us anything."

Chad came up to me and hugged me and gave me a peck.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked me, worried.

"Chad I don't want to lie to you but please don't be mad. This morning I woke up early and went for a morning jog. I bumped into Skyler and fell on the road. Then, he offered me to clean my wound. He brought me to his house. He cleaned it for me and he kept staring at me and thinking a lot. I just shrugged it off at first but then when I left his house, he grabbed me and kissed me. He kissed me Chad! Then, I slapped his face but he said he loved me. I am so scared Chad. James isn't the only one I need to worry about,"I said so fast, afraid. I cried.

Chad's face softened but soon grew mad. He kissed my forehead before storming out of the prop house. I cried harder. Tawni walked over to me and tried to comfort me.

**Ferguson POV:**

Why is Skyler acting so weirdly?

"Skyler you alright?" I asked.

He looked up at my face with so much sadness. "I kissed her Ferguson. I FREAKING KISSED HER! What am I suppose to do? I freaking love her, but what am I doing? She's Chad's girlfriend! But I love her, I can't help it!"

WOAHHH! What? Skyler kissed Sonny. (Yes, I am the only one who knows about Skyler's crush on Sonny)

"Wait, what? Are you out of your mind Skyler? Are you insane? Chad's gonna KILL you!" I practically screamed at him. Angry Chad is something you would never want to mess with!

"I know but-"

"SKYLER! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO GO AROUND KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Chad barged into the set, fuming and punched Skyler in the face.

Oh dear, this is bad.

Real bad!

**Sonny's POV:**

"SKYLER! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO GO AROUND KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Oh dear, Chad must be really angry. Tawni must have also heard. We both nod before running to Mackenzie Falls Set.

Skyler had blood dripping from his nose. Chad looked like he was ready to kill. I couldn't help but cry. Ferguson was trying to stop Chad and preventing Skyler from fighting back. I felt bad for him.

"Chad don't! You don't have to do this. He is your best friend! Don't let what he did destroy your friendship," I hugged him trying to get him to stop.

"I won't let him get away from kissing you! And I don't want you to be sad during our anniversary."

"Chad you don't have to worry about him. I love you and that's all that matters!"

Everyone froze. Chad stared at me intently.

* * *

**Review Please!**

I will update soon.

Love, Alison


	6. Chapter 6: 3 Words, A Change

**Chapter 6: 3 Words, A Change**

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

As promised, I got chapter 6 out too

Follow me on twitter: /AlisonBubbly  
Find me on YouTube: BigRedUnderpants

So here's chapter 4.

Read and review please.

* * *

**Chad's POV**:

What? Sonny loves me back! Did I hear correctly?

"I know this is a bad timing and all but I just wanted you to know that I love you. I was planning to tell you later but it's more important for you to know it now," Sonny said to me staring in to my eyes.

I can't believe it! SONNY MUNROE LOVES ME BACK! I feel like I am in heaven. I seemed to have forgotten about being angry at Skyler.

I hugged Sonny so tightly, I didn't even care if there was anyone was watching. Sonny means the world to me and I love so much.

I whispered into her ears," I love you too. You mean the world to me."

She was smiling so wide. I kissed her which made her smile more. I must be the luckiest and happiest person alive. I grabbed Sonny's hand," Let's go. I got us out of work. Come on, I have a surprise for you."

We walked out of the studios hand interlocked.

**James's POV:**

Woahh! Skyler kissed Sonny! That jackass.

Luckily I did not get caught spying on them.

And Sonny just said she loves that bastard. This is not going as planned. I love Sonny and Sonny belongs to me. She doesn't belong to skyler! SHE DEFINITELY DOES NOT BELONG TO THAT EFFING BASTARD CHAD DYLAN BITCH-PER!

They don't know who they are dealing with. I watched as Chad and Sonny walked out of the studios.

Oh, you're going down Cooper. You will regret even being alive once I deal with you, bastard! You don't know who you messed with! 'Channy' won't even be the hottest couple of Hollywood! "Janny" will kick you out!

I watched as I saw Tawni squealing, jumping up and down before running to the Randoms prop house. Ferguson was stunned. Skyler looked pissed off. You will pay Skyler, Chad for even laying a finger on my precious Sonny!

Sonny's POV:

I can't believe it. Chad loves me back. He got me out of work so we can celebrate our anniversary! Don't I have the most awesome boyfriend!

We are on our way to our date at the beach. And wow, Chad can be real romantic when he wants to! I love him so much!

I felt bad, I didn't have a present for him. We walked down a private beach. I saw a picnic basket and mat set up under an umbrella. He led me to it. He had helped me brought my bikini. He took off his shirt as he wore just his beach shorts. I couldn't help but stare at his abs. Woah...

"Like what you see?" He asked me, smirking. I turned beet red, I don't need a mirror to know that I look like a tomato!

He smirked, kissing me. I break away much to Chad's dislike. He pouted, I gave him a peck before standing up.

"Sorry Chaddy, I gotta go get changed," I said seductively, teasing him as I lingered my lips on his before abruptly wlking to the bathroom with my bikini.

"Hey, that's so unfair!" he said, pouting.

"Love you too!" I pretended giving him an air kiss. I giggled upon seeing his expression.

**Chad's POV:**

I waited for Sonny to return. I am so happy. I can't believe I am so lucky to be Sonny's boyfriend! It somehow feels so surreal. When did I get so lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend!

My jaw dropped. Sonny looked so beautiful. SO perfect! Perfect curves.

Her face closing the gap between mine and hers, her lips lingering on mine.

"Like what you see? Can't resist me can you," she mocked me teasingly.

Oh how much I longed her lips to be on mine! She got off me.

"You're such a tease," I told her, facing her.

She came closer to me and her lips on my ear kissing it. "That's why you can't resist me"

It tickled feeling her hot breath on my ear.

"Why do you like to do that. Stop teasing me and come here and kiss your boyfriend who is suffering here!"

She got on top of me kissing me. I slid my tongue into he mouth where she gladly gave me entrance. My tongue explored her mouth before our tongues fought for dominance. We broke apart. It felt so surreal, so much sparks. All that escaped my mouth was "wow".

I smiled brightly but turned it into a smirk before starting to tickle her.

"Stop Chad! Stop! I'll do anything you ask me! I promise you. You have my word for it!"

"Oh really? This is an interesting offer. Hmm... Ok, kiss me!" I said smirking. I let go of her, expecting her to kiss me but she ran quickly to the water, smirking.

"Oh it's on Munroe. You will get it!"

I ran after her. When I caught her, I scooped her up, carrying her bridal style.

"Chad! Ok ok I give up. Please let me down."

I was smirking. I gave her a peck on the lips before dropping her into the sea.

Before I knew it, I was also in the water as Sonny pulled my ankle. We were laughing so hard as we started having a splashing war. After what seems so long, it was already 5! We got out of the water, drying ourselves. We sat on the mat together, watching the sunset. I slid my arm around her waist and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you so much Sonny. You mean the world to me. I would even sacrifice my acting career for you," I whispered in her ear.

She smiled and hugged me. Then she was singing,

"_Words don't come easy  
Without a melody  
I'm always thinking  
In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming  
Laughing with you  
Instead, I'm all out of tune_

But what you don't know  
You lift me off of the ground  
You're inspiration  
You helped me find my sound  
Just like a baseline in half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never want to change a single note  
It's what I'm trying say all along  
You're my favorite song

I'm in a session, writing tracks  
You got another class to teach  
And then rehearsal with the band  
You're always one step out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony with you  
It comes so naturally  
You help me find the right key

_And when I hear you on the radio  
I never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried say all along  
You're my favorite song  
My favorite song_** (Couldn't resist it again. You're my favourite song(camp rock soundtrack) BY Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas. Just imagine that it isn't a duet and only sung by Demi)**

And when I hear you on the radio  
I never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried say all along  
You're my favorite song  
You're my favorite song"

I was so happy. When did I ever get so lucky?

"Thank you Sonny. You're the best present I can ever get. I love you," I kissed her forehead.

She smiled and looked at my eyes lovingly, "You're my favourite song Chad, don't ever forget that. I love you. Don't ever think that I will choose James or Skyler over you. I love you so much."

* * *

Hope you like it **REVIEW** PLEASE!

Love, Alison


	7. Chapter 7: Not a love triangle

**Chapter 7: more than a love triangle**

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

As promised, I got chapter 7. Sorry if it might be a little late. I have been working on my camp rock legends fanfiction, .net/s/6318290/1/The_Camp_Rock_Legends .

I got a few stuff I added in here like how Chad talks in CHad without a chance(Lets say it's AWESOME) Hope you like it.

Follow me on twitter: /AlisonBubbly  
Find me on YouTube: BigRedUnderpants

So here's chapter 7.

Read and review please.

* * *

**Sonny's POV:**

This must be the best day of my life. It's just so surreal, I can't believe it's really happening. 3 month anniversary with the love of my life. Never have I been so happy dating guy before. I've dated quite a handful of guys but none of them have ever made me so special like Chad did. I love him so much. But it surprises me sometimes, I may be an actress from So Random!, but there are so many girls out there, prettier and better than me. Why would the most handsome guy, the greatest actor of our generation want to date someone like me. But I'm glad, he loves me after all. And I don't doubt him. I trust him, I love him.

"Love you, my lady. Get some rest, you've got work tomorrow." He kissed my hugged me and kissed my forehead before leaving me at the front of my apartment.

I didn't even realize I was home. Must have been off in my world a little longer than expected.

I walked into my apartment, not realizing my mom coming into the room.

"Someone had a great evening didn't she. Wipe off that lovesick smile of your face and tell me every detail. Do I need to give you the 'talk'?" Connie asked smiling, a glint in her eye.

"Momm..." I groaned. I am an innocent little girl who did no such thing at all.

"I'm just checking. Of course I'm worried about my daughter. You are in Hollywood. One of the most famous people in the world. Star of the number 2 tween show. And the boyfriend of Hollywood's bad boy. But he is a softy. No offence sonny, he is a sap around you. So tell me what happened. Any drama? You know I love drama!"

I giggled at my Mom childish-ness. I sometimes wonder if she's actually 15? Or even a child.

"Ok Mom. But it might take a while so get yourself comfortable on the sofa."

I told her everything, about Our date, James, Skyler and about my love for Chad.

"It's so dramatic. Very dramatic. Better than those Mackenzie Falls episode! Make sure Chad doesn't get jealous though. Make sure he completely trust you and you must completely trust him."

I stifled a yawn before Mum told me to head to bed. Sighing, I headed to La La land, dreaming about my lovely boyfriend.

NEXT DAY:

"Morning Mom, what's for breakfast?"

I walked to the living room, rubbing my eyes. Where's Mom? What's Tawni doing here?

"Tawni! What are you doing here?"

"Well, since I'm on my way to studios, I thought you could use a lift."

Well that's strange. Tawni never gives ms lifts. "What are your intentions, you never give me lifts..."

"Sonny don't be rude. Come here and grab breakfast before you get changed," Mom said from the kitchen.

I got the bacon, stuffing it in my mouth as Tawni watching my with a sly grin. She is definitely up to something. Sooner and later I will have to find out. And I choose later. I got changed.

When we were in Tawni car, I couldn't wait so I asked her.

"Well guess who is also guest starring on So Random!"

I gave her a quizical look. Must be one of Tawni crushes to get this excited and even giving me a lift. And let me guess she wants me to set them up on a date... Oh wow! Joy oh joy.

"Well, Blake Radisson from Tridark is guest starring!"

"Wow, good for you. I bet you can get him to date you. Wait, WHAT! The Blake Raddison from Tridark!"

"I knew you would be happy for me. Don't get jealous, you already have that lovesick boyfriend of yours."

"No you don't get it, Tawni. Blake was my ex."

"Oh... Well I was going to ask you to help set me an him on a date but scratch that, I will find a way on my own."

Soon we reached the studios and Tawni parked her car beside Chad's car. Chad was leaning on his car, "Hey there m'lady." He smiled and give me a quick kiss.

"Eewww... Get a room you two. As much as I like 'channy', don't gross me out!"

"Get used to it, random!" Chad said turning around to face me.

"Wait, Tawni... You... Lift... Huh?" Chad asked, confused.

"Don't even ask." I said before giving him a quick kiss.

"Come on Sonny. Let's go to my dressing room. At least we can have some alone time there," Chad said, emphasizing 'alone', lacing our fingers before dragging me to his dressing room. He locked his dressing room as he brought me in.

"Want anything, m'lady?" he asked opening his refrigerator.

He tossed me a can of diet coke. Well, he kind of stocked up quite a bit because I always come here. He took one of his breath mint and popped it into his mouth before I could get it. I took the pack from him but it was empty, "Hey!" I poured trying to tease him with my puppy dog eyes. I knew he couldn't resist them where he normally softens up but this time he had a smirked on his face.

He slid his arms around my waist, closing the gap between our face but letting his lips linger on mine, almost touching. "Do you want to taste it?" his hot breath tickled my lips. God, how can I resist not kissing him, being so close to him.

He pulled his face away with a smirk on his face. "Nope, you can't have any,"he said teasingly.

"What a tease..." I muttered feigning anger.

He feigned shock, "I didn't know that Sonny Munroe love kissing me..."

I stifled a giggle, wrapping my arms around his neck, deciding him to tease him this time. I lingered my lips near his and said, "I love kissing you and I love you. How can you say that..."

I feigned hurt as I turned my head to my left so Chad kissed my cheek instead. "Oh come on don't tease me like that. Come here, m'lady and kiss your boyfriend before he goes crazy and loses control."

"On one condition, you let me try your breath mint," I grinned, honestly not caring if I get it.

He noded. He leaned down kissing me. His tongue slid down my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I gladly gave him. Our tongues fought but I did my best to get the sweet from him which he gladly gave me. deliberately, I pull myself away, which Chad wasn't to please about.

I sucked the breath mint, "Hmm... Strawberry mint. Not bad."

I smacked my lips.

"Now can I have it back?" he asked with his pleading eyes.

I tiptoed to meet his eyes but ruffled his hair, "No can do."

"Well I called you here intentionally because we have a day left to plan the camp before Mr Condour asks. He demands it to be done by tomorrow," Chad said, plopping himself on his sofa.

"Well, We could always pay Mrs Bitterman to conduct it again," I said.

"Oh yeah. Why didn't I think of that. You're the best Sonny," he said hugging me.

"Hey, go to the cafeteria and get some froyo. I'll catch up in a while alright. I need to go ask Ferguson something," Chad said. I noded, walking out of Mackenzie Falls set to the cafeteria.

I took my phone and dialled for Mr condour. "Mr Condour, we decided that we could ask Mrs Bitterman again to conduct the activities... Yeah, ok. Chad's at the Falls set... Ok, bye, Mr Condour."

When I reached the cafeteria, I slipped on the wet floor. My arm hurts and I couldn't move. Before I knew it, I heard a voice calling for me but I saw darkness.

**Chad's POV:**  
I walked to the set, looking for Ferguson to get the Aerosmith Album he was going to lend me but I couldn't find him. Instead, there was James, Skyler and some other dude, glaring at each other.

I almost jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder but realized it was Ferguson.

"Hey Ferguson, who's the dude? And what's going on?" I asked, honestly confused.

"Well Chad, that's Blake Raddison from Tridark. And since your dating Sonny, you must now that he is sonny's ex. And the 3 of them are arguing about you and Sonny," Ferguson said simply. I chose to ignore them but something just snapped when I heard Blake said, "Chad is not good enough for her! Ugh that loser might as well say goodbye to her. She will be much better off with me than mr drama king!"

"Shut up Blake! None of you deserve Sonny! And I'm her boyfriend so back off," I shouted at them.

"Oh cool down loverboy. You may say your lovesick and all but I don't really care but I need you to call Sonny, I heard she went home and I really don't know what happen," Tawni said, talking at the speed of a train.

I took out my phone dialing for Sonny's house but Skyler, James and Blake kept on bickering.

"QUIET! I'm on the phone!" they stopped their bickering and glared at me.

"Hello, ... Oh hey, Ms Munroe... Yes this is me, Chad Dyl- ahem, this is Chad ma'am. I'm just calling to check on my la- your daughter... WHAT! You're kidding... Well ok thanks."

"What's wrong Chad?" Tawni asked genuinely worried about Sonny. I was so shocked. I shouldn't have let Sonny go off the cafeteria without me. Ugh, it's all my fault. She could be safe and sound in the studios. But now-

Tawni snapped her fingers at my face, "I don't know but we need to see her right away. Get nico, Grady and zora. Marshall should be able to excuse us for today."

She ran to the prop house. I turned around to see 3 faces staring daggers at me. I swear if looks could kill, would be dead by now.

"If any of you dare to lay a finger on my girlfriend, you don't know what I can do to you so hands off man!" I let all my frustration, storming out to my car. All of the petty randoms were there except Grady. Weird...

I went into my car, the remaining 3 followed in suit.

"Where's Grady?"I asked.

"Don't know. So what's going on, Chip?" Nico asked.

"Well I called m'lady-"

"Eewww drop the girlfriend thing. We don't wanna know. Get to the point Chad-dy!" Nico said.

"Well excuse me for being loveeeesick," I said giving a smirk as I saw their disgusted faces on my mirror, "She's in the hospital. She fractured her arm. Someone had brought her to the hospital. He apparently said she slipped on the floor. But I don't know who 'he' is..."

Little did they know that Mr Condour have been watching their little argument...

**Blake's POV:**

"That son of biatch!" I screamed. Why is sonny so stupid? Why does she chose some biatch like him instead of me?

Suddenly, Mr Condour appeared from behind a pillar.

"So I see the rivalry is not only within Mackenzie Falls and So Random!. Well since you guys are fighting with Chad, all 3 of you are going to have to follow the two cast for camping, now I have to go, excuse me," I said moving to my office. I wonder where is my angel. Hmmm... Dakota's probably being the angel she is playing with her toys...

**Dakota's POV:**

I need to find a way to follow Chad to camp. Haaa, Chad...

(Haha I just felt like adding that...)

* * *

Hoped you like it.

Read and review:)

And I would like to know if you guys want extra pairings between the Falls and Randoms, Blake and James

I was thinking Blake and Tawni, Nico and Portlyn, Grady and CHloe. How about that?

Love,

Alison


	8. Chapter 8: A bump

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Well, sorry for the late chapter... Have beeb working on camp rock fanfics but I am gonna put it on hold. Watched

Follow me on twitter:  
/alisonbubbly  
Find me on YouTube: BigRedUnderpants

So here's chapter 8

Read and review please.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Bump**

Grady's POV:

I walked down the corridors to get Sonny a drink. I sure hope she's ok. She's one of my bestest friend, along with Nico. She actually makes me happy. She help with my problems, even when I am sad or I am having problems. Well, I barely see Zora and Tawni keeps obsessing over herself. The doctors said the least I could do was to be there for Sonny. Apparently, Sonny fractured her left arm.

I insert my money in the vending machine, grabbed my drink and headed to Sonny's ward. The doctors got Sonny a private ward so that fans would not be able to see her. I plopped myself onto the bed beside her and gave her the drink, opening the cap for her.

She gave me a her sweet smile, and drank quietly before placing on the table, leaving it uncapped.

"Grady, thanks for everything. Thank you for taking me to the hospital. You're a great best friend," Sonny said softly, still feeling weak. She leaned forward and give me a kiss on the cheek before hugging me with her only working arm.

"So this is what I get for getting worried about you," I saw Chad leaning at the door frame, clearly hurt and sad.

I knew Sonny was not feeling so good so I answered for her. "What are you talking about, Chad?"

Sonny's POV:

"Clearly, you guys don't want me here since Sonny is cheating on his boyfriend on her castmate," Chad said angrily, with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Chad, what's wrong with hugging my best friend? And why do you think I will cheat on you. I love you. You should trust me more. You know what, if you don't trust me enough, then this relationship, whatever it was it's not worth it. Just leave, it's... it's over," I cried, my voice croaking.

I looked down, didn't want to see his face. If he couldn't trust me then I don't think I can handle it. But, how can I forget it, I love him after all.

"Sonny..." I looked up seeing a very heart broken Chad.

"I'll leave you two alone," Grady mumbled as he walked out of the ward.

Chad sat on the bed as he took my hands in. I looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze as tears were already spilling out of my eyes.

I felt Chad's hands cupped on my face, using his thumb to rub my cheek in circles. He used his fingers to push my face up to meet his gaze., pushing my hair behind my ear. I saw the same hint of hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"Sonny... I am sorry for not trusting you. It's just that I feel... I feel so insecure. You're so beautiful and everytime I look at you, I doubt myself. Why would someone as beautiful, loving and good-hearted girl choose someone like me when she has so many guys head over heels for her. Sonny, I love you and I wouldn't trade you for the world. I would even sacrifice The Falls if you want me to, it's just that everytime you're with another guy, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I am jealous. In Condour Studios, you have 3 guys trying to compete with me for your heart, I can't bare to lose you Sonny. Please, Sonny. I love you," Chad confessed, tears streaming down his cheeks. This was the first time I seen Chad so heartbroken, the first time I've seen him crying. He looked so vulnerable, I didn't even realise he thought that way.

I leaned down and peck his lips, pulling away while letting my lips linger on his, "Chad I love you. But you need to trust me more, ok," I said smiling brightly despite my tear stained cheeks.

His eyes lit up as he smiled brightly, hugging me tightly, not letting go.

"Chad to tight, Chad. My arm hurts," I begged, trying to pry him away with my only working up.

He let go wiping my cheeks. "Oh yeah, the docs said you can be released already. Mr Condour called me when we were on the way here.. He said the camp would be tomorrow and I am fully responsible of you even with your arm."

"I like the sound of that but can we get out of here now! I hate hospitals," I whined.

"Not until you let me be the first person to sign on your cast!" Chad exclaimed taking his pen out of his pocket.

"Hey, don't your best friends get to sign too? I wanna sign first!" Nico screamed as the rest of my cast ran towards me.

"Sorry guys, boyfriend first!" Chad said as he took his pen and wrote on my cast, followed by Tawni, Nico, Zora and Grady.

"Come on let's check out."

As we hopped onto Chad's car, me at the front with Chad, and the rest of my cast I take a look at my arm on read all the writings on it.

_**Hey, m'lady. I am first to write. Isn't your boyfriend awesome. I love you. **_

_**Love, Chad**_

_**Hey, Sonny. I am second. I can't believe Chad has mire prority! Anyway gal, I am still pretty. Love you gal.**_

_**-Tawni from TawniTown**_

_**Sonnnyyyyyy! Hey bestie. I love you cast. I wanna have one too! Love you Sonny, awesome best friend! **_

_**-Nico**_

_**Hey Sonay! Nico, how could you forget your other best friend too! Love you Sonny, I can't wait till we be able to play 'that'. Hehe**_

_**-Grady**_

_**Hmm, Sonny awesome cast. Get well soon, I still need my sensei to help me wit karate. We love you Sonny.**_

_**-Zora**_

I smiled. I am so grateful. Moving too Hollywood is something I would never think twice. I have a family here who genuinely cares and I wouldn't change it. No drama.

Well, so that was just wishful thinking...

* * *

No promises on when the next chapter will be out. Thanks for all the support though. I am quite busy.

Love, Alison


End file.
